Episode 4744 (11 November 2013)
Ian makes Peter and Lucy agree to stick to the story they’ve told Bobby and Denise about Peter’s injuries – that he was attacked by a gang of kids. Once Peter’s left for work, Ian breaks down. David questions Carol about Carl and she suspects he’s up to something. David questions Peter but Peter sticks to the story. David then tries Lucy but can’t get anything out of her. David steers Ian to the Beales’ for a chat and reminisces about the past and the house. He talks about his feelings for Carol before bringing up the fact Ian’s a principle witness in Max’s trial and Carl’s a regular customer at Scarlett’s - there’s a bad smell about it all. By the time David leaves, Ian’s anxiety levels are sky high. Carl’s having lunch at Scarlett’s when David arrives and, ignoring Carl’s objections, shares his table. David questions Carl about his bandaged hand. David tells Carl he’s in love with Max’s sister and what upsets her upsets him. David makes it clear he knows Carl’s forcing Ian to lie for him. Ian’s horrified to find the two men talking. David summons Ian to meet him at the Vic at 6pm. There, aware Carl’s watching, David tells Ian he has to do the right thing. Ian maintains that if he doesn’t give evidence Carl will kill him then David. David insists the difference is he doesn’t care. David goes and Carl glares at Ian. Whitney tells Carol she felt uncomfortable when Terry called her ‘his lovely’. The morning rush at the Butchers’ is chaos and Carol’s annoyed when Terry smugly tells her his kids never needed shouting at. Bianca’s defensive when Carol suggests she asks Terry to be more sensitive to Whitney. Carol admits to Masood that the Butchers’ is like a madhouse but rejects his suggestion that she come and stay with him. Masood’s on the verge of giving up on his relationship with Carol and AJ decides he needs cheering up. Carol visits Max in prison, she tries to hold it together but soon cracks and tells him all about her problems; he advises her to take Masood up on his offer. Back at the Butchers’, TJ and Rosie argue over Liam’s game controller and break it. Liam kicks off and a huge argument ensues. Ignoring David’s protests, Carol walks out. Meanwhile, at the Masoods’, AJ’s tidied up and reveals to Masood he’s got a film ready and dinner’s on its way. AJ’s trying to make Masood delete Carol from his phone when Carol arrives at the door and asks Masood if his offer’s still open. There’s no word from Kirsty; Cora, Lauren and Abi despair of finding £1,000 by 9am. Cora tells the girls to leave the loan sharks to her. At the B&B, Kirsty helps herself to a wad of cash from one of Carl’s drawers. Carl sees her take it but stays silent, pretending to be asleep. Carl persuades Kirsty to stay and chat to him. Kirsty eventually escapes and makes it back to No.5 in time to pay the loan sharks before they start seizing the family’s belongings. Kirsty’s proud of herself for saving the day but Cora insists all she did was clear up her own mess. Later, in the Vic, Carl enjoys watching Kirsty’s discomfort when he tells her someone stole a grand from his room. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes